


Hot Spring

by MaskedDeviant



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing, Cum Inflation, Euphemisms, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Hot Spring, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedDeviant/pseuds/MaskedDeviant
Summary: This work was made as a gift for my friend Filifuck.
Relationships: Bayek (Assassin's Creed Origins)/Li E (Assassin's Creed: Dynasty)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiliFuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/gifts).



Bayek spent most of his day venturing about these unfamiliar grounds and the sites it had to offer. As intriguing as they may be, he really needed to wind down for the hours that remained as he couldn’t get to them all in one day. The Egyptian eventually found himself in a more rural setting, with a much clearer view of the surrounding mountainous landscape. Its soothing silence was a stark contrast to the more lively atmosphere of the imperial city. There was what appears to be a small building a few meters from where he stood. Without stalling any further, he made his way to the promising destination. It seemed like a good place to relax.

Upon his arrival, he was kindly greeted by the owner of the resort and taken to a room where he could store his clothes. Bayek began to strip from his assassin robes, revealing the muscular structure they concealed bit by bit. His body was soaked in sweat from all the traveling he did earlier in the day. He was the only one in the room until his solitude was soon cut short when another man entered. He appeared to be a local, but what made him stand out were the dark assassin robes on his person. Bayek was able to recognize him as a fellow Hidden One from that sole factor. He was no other than the Chinese assassin Li E. “You are not from around here, are you?”, Li E questioned as he turned his attention to Bayek. It’s not often he encounters a foreigner around these parts of the country. Well, the last time he interacted with one was his mentor, the Persian female assassin Alianna. Bayek nodded in response to the Chinese assassin’s question. Acknowledging this, Li E was generous enough to guide him through the etiquette of this place. It didn’t take long for the two to get into their birthday suits before heading over to the hot spring that lies ahead. The sight of the healing waters with the flower petals floating on its surface was quite mesmerizing. This reminded Bayek of the Roman bathhouses back in Cyrene except that it was less grand in size and more open air.

Li E stuck his foot into the water to check the temperature before signaling to the other man that it was warm enough to get in. The two men got into the water and leaned their backs against the rocky ledge of the pool. Their bodies became adjusted to the heat as they conversed about the adventures that came with their assassin duties. Throughout their conversation, Bayek’s eyes found themselves feasting at the sight of the Chinese assassin’s smooth, clean-shaven body except for the hair on his pubic region. It was quite the contrast to Bayek’s much hairier and beefier build. He has occasionally slept with some men since the time he ended his relationship with Aya, so the idea of feeling sexual attraction towards another man was not entirely foreign to him. He was so fixated upon the other man’s beauty that he didn’t notice himself becoming erect. The tip of his large member was nearly sticking out of the water. It was enough to cause the conversation to come to an abrupt stop as Li E took notice of it. “Do you need help with that?”, Li E suggested as he eyed at Bayek’s hardened cock, stunned by its sheer size. “Yes”, Bayek replied as he shortened the distance between him and the other. The sexual tension was growing between them as Li E felt a hand cup his chin and his lips soon met with Bayek’s. The Egyptian’s beard was scratching against Li E’s bare chin as they deepened the kiss. His dark hands wandered around the smaller man’s body. Li E has never been touched in this manner, much less by another man, but there was just something so hypnotizing about Bayek’s gentle touch.

Once they pulled away to catch their breath, he sat up onto the ledge while beckoning Li E to come over. “I am hard. Care to deepthroat me?”, Bayek requested. Li E positioned himself before Bayek and started by massaging his hairy pecs the best way he could before gradually making his way downwards with a happy trail. Once he got to the other’s cock, Li E started rubbing it while licking off the precum that was leaking out from the tip. He then proceeded to lick around the base, causing Bayek to let out a moan. He was preparing himself to play the flute. Li E was quite inexperienced, but it didn’t take him long to engulf Bayek’s brown cock. The starting pace was a bit slow, but gradually sped up as he got used to having a cock in his mouth. Bayek’s moaning grew louder from the incoming pleasure. The Chinese assassin went on to take as much of the Egyptian’s length as he could possibly fit into his mouth, but had to pull away immediately to cough since he accidentally made himself choke.

“Are you alright?”, Bayek asked with concern as the other was still coughing. Once Li E was able to compose himself, he nodded to reassure him. “I think it’s best if we try something else”, Li E suggested. The Egyptian took a moment to think of something for the two to enjoy and the 69 position came to mind. He then whispered the idea to Li E’s ear and the two proceeded to position themselves for the fun that’s about to begin. As soon as they began sucking each other off simultaneously, Bayek was met with the sight of Li E’s chrysanthemum. The urge of wanting to burst the chrysanthemum was too strong, but he also had to keep in mind that Li E was a virgin. He stuck a finger into Li E’s entrance, making him flinch in the process. He slowly thrusted the digit in and out to get him used to the sensation before inserting another. The muffled moans emitting from the other man were like music to his ears knowing that he’s doing a good job at stimulating him. The moans grew louder as Bayek began massaging his prostate with his skilled fingers. Li E felt himself becoming hard as a result of the pleasure. “I think you’re ready”, Bayek chuckled while taking his fingers out and placing Li E on all fours.

He placed himself on top of him, with the coarse hairs on chest tickling the other man’s backside and the tip of his monster cock poking his chrysanthemum. Li E felt a bit of pain as he felt the larger man inserting his cock inside of him. For a second, he felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside. “Fuck, you’re so tight!”, Bayek moaned, feeling the other’s walls tightening around him like a vice. He started with slow thrusts and soon enough, the pain was replaced with pleasure. Li E moaned as he felt Bayek’s cock rubbing in all the right places. Bayek’s thrusts shifted from slow and gentle to a much rougher pace. “Fuck!”, Li E shouted in response to the overstimulation from the change of pace. Bayek grunted like a bear and his hairy balls were slapping against Li E’s ass the harder he thrusted. The two were drenched in sweat as they fucked, but it didn’t bother them because they were just too distracted from the overwhelming pleasure. Bayek went in deeper to stimulate his prostate once more. His hand grasped the other man’s topknot from the excitement. The pulling was enough for the ribbon that held the topknot together to loosen and free his long, silky black hair. Li E was screaming at this point. The two were getting close to reaching their climaxes and it only took a moment for them to finally release. Bayek let out a loud moan as he filled him up to the brim with his seed. Li E ended up with a slight bulge on his abdomen from all the cum Bayek released inside of him and some of it was leaking out of his now stretched out chrysanthemum right after the other man pulled out.

“That was great. I didn’t know you were that experienced”, Li E commented as he got up to fetch some towels. “You didn’t do too bad yourself, brother”, Bayek replied. The two kissed once more as soon as Li E returned with two towels at hand. They cleaned themselves up before taking another dip into the hot spring. They were relaxing in the healing waters, but only this time they were embracing rather than keeping a distance like earlier. While this may seem like a moment of casual sex, Bayek may perhaps be getting more than what he bargained for.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese euphemisms/slang used in this work:  
> \- Bursting the chrysanthemum -> anal sex  
> \- Chrysanthemum -> anus  
> \- Playing the flute -> blowjob


End file.
